


Beneath the Mask

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, I'm probably doing this kink wrong but idc, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Loki Feels, M/M, Masks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 16Tony hosts a Masquerade party during Hallows' Eve. Everyone is invited, but there are a few who think no good can come of the God of Mischief walking in their midst...-UPDATED: Please read Chapter 3. Very important Author's note. -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Chapter 1 has no smut. Just lots of feels / hurt Tony.  
> (Feeling sick again today so 2 chapters. The second will come later/tomorrow and will have the good stuff, I promise.)

Loki had experienced many parties in his lifetime, but this certainly took the cake.

There were dozens of people all throughout the lounge of Avenger's Tower, each and every one of them dressed up in Masquerade. Soft music played in the background, ornate pedestals lined with various expensive decor accenting the outer edges of the room. Hallows Eve was soon approaching, and Tony wanted Loki to experience a night he wasn't soon to forget.  
  
They mingled, joked and laughed. But it was only when Tony was whisked away by the Widow did he lose sight of his beloved. He wasn't exactly a people person, per se, but once the God found his company absent of a certain Iron Avenger, he started to grow restless. The faces behind the masks were a mystery, and if it weren't for arriving arm in arm with one another, Loki would have forgotten his face completely.  
  
A warm hand settled upon his arm, drawing his attention from the crowd of bodies. With a slow blink, he turned his head, peering down at the red-haired woman beside him. Bright eyes blinked up at him and a smile found itself across her lips. " Miss Potts. " Loki spoke quietly, forcing himself out of his thoughts with a smile. " Have you any idea where Tony went? " The Jotunn had went dressed as a wolf, sleek, powerful, and cunning. Tony, a fox, crafty, intelligent, but none the less playful. It was that playfulness that likely had him wandering away. Where had his little fox gone?  
  
Pepper was dressed in a mixture of soft cream and amber, a plush scarf draped along her shoulders whilst a cat mask accented her facial features. " Mr. Laufeyson, it's a pleasure to see you as always. " Typically both he and Tony were inseparable, so when she heard Loki's question, she turned her head and scanned the crowd. " Last I saw him he was with Natasha. No telling where he is now. " Frowning she caught sight of Miss Romanov, but Tony wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
  
" I see. " Loki spoke softly, pale eyes cutting through the crowd like piercing silvers. A familiar flash of red and gold caught his eye, and almost immediately he began to pull away. He paused, however, and gave the woman a polite bow of his head. " Forgive me. " Pepper gave him a nod of understanding and smiled. Once he turned away, the smile that graced the God's lips were gone. He was on the prowl now, and if his eyes saw correctly, he had spotted his prey.

 **** (Minutes Before) ****  
  
Natasha had dragged Tony away without him really wanting to go in the first place, but the firm grip on his arm told him that it was for good reason. " What? " He spoke quietly with a furrow of his brow, rubbing at his bicep once the two of them were alone. " This had better be important if you're making me miss my own party. " The Widow was staring at something just past him, and he turned to try and see what it was.  
  
" When were you going to tell us about you and Loki. " Narrowing her eyes she studied Tony's face, waiting to see past his lies. When the Iron Avenger whipped around to face her with the most flabbergasted look imaginable, Natasha crossed her arms. " Don't give me that look. We've known about you two for three months now. Look, I get you two have a lot in common, but- " She began, her frown deepening when she saw Stark roll his eyes. " He's dangerous, Tony. You need to stop pretending he's not. “  
  
A swift intake of breath filled his lungs, brow furrowing in anger. He loved his team, but now they were conspiring against him because of Loki? Curling his lip Tony let out a scoff, arms crossing over his chest defensively. " I didn't know I had to tell you _anything_ regarding my personal life, Natasha. That's why it's **personal.** " Thor had arrived back on Midgard with the fallen Prince over eight months ago.  Sure, at first he was angry as fuck that the same guy who attacked New York was now standing five feet away from him. But did he shun the idea that perhaps the guy wasn't even in his right mind? Not even once. If he could have a change of heart, so could Loki. " I'm not pretending because I _know_ what Loki's like. If you, Steve, and Barton would get your head out of your asses and actually got to know him, maybe you'll see that he's not a bad guy. "  
  
Was Stark crazy? He had to be. You can't just forgive and forget someone like that. The Tony she knew would have never turned belly up and let Loki walk all over him. Then again, maybe she didn't know the real Tony at all. Narrowing her eyes past the black mask that covered half her face, she gave a single, slow blink. Then, she smiled. " You know what, you're absolutely right. " Peering through the crowd, she spotted the Trickster. He seemed angry, upset even. Was it because she dragged Tony away? " It's not my business, " She muttered casually before staring right into those big, brown eyes. " But it will be the very moment he turns on you. It's only a matter of time. "  
  
He felt backed into a corner with nowhere to go. Already his throat was going dry and his nerves were getting the better of him. What could he say? Nat was right. But she was also wrong. Tony knew better than any of them the power that Loki held. He had once picked him up and threw him out a window like he was nothing but a toy. What if one day he made a mistake and the Jotunn finally got fed up with his bullshit and decided to hurt him? Opening it his mouth, he shut it a moment later. Natasha gave him a knowing look and a slight nod and proceeded to walk away.  
  
She knew she was right the moment the color drained from Tony's face and realization washed over him. He stood there stunned, the music that danced through the air blocked out by the deafening static roaring in his ears.  
  
_It was only a matter of time._

**** (current time) ****  
  
The moment he approached, he knew something was wrong. Spotting Tony had filled him relief and happiness, his features softening behind the wolf mask that covered half of his face. He expected a smile, a sign of acknowledgment, but the mortal never moved. " Tony? " Loki called quietly, closing the distance between them. When he was given no response, he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and leaned close. " _Anthony, are you alright?_ " He whispered, the softness of his voice filled with concern.  
  
Dark lashes fluttered, chest expanding with a quick inhale as his tunnel vision receded and reality faded back into view. Someone was touching him, and instinctively he turned away. Blinking upwards, he saw the wolf before him and frowned. It took a moment for his brain to register those pale eyes and sculpted cheekbones, and when he did, Tony was looking away. " Sorry for disappearing so suddenly. Natasha wanted to talk to me about... something. " The fallen Prince furrowed his brow in question and the Billionaire shrugged. " Just a bunch of bullshit. You know how it is. " Not quite the truth, but not quite a lie, either.  
  
Loki studied his companions face, a sense of unease lingering around him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Loki knew that whatever the Widow had to say must have had some weight to it, and maybe soon, he'd find out what it was. Now wasn't a time for interrogation, however, so with a tender smile and a polite bow of his head, he spoke. " Whilst I may be curious as to what has upset you, I won't pry if it causes you discomfort. " Distracting himself Loki turned and glanced across the lounge. " Shall I fetch us both a drink? " Whilst he wasn't fond of drinking away one's problems, it could at least provide a pleasant distraction.  
  
A drink would have solved a lot of problems, but it was only temporary. It just took Loki coming into his life for him to realize that. " You know, Lokes. I think I'd like to go upstairs and spend the rest of the night with you... If that's okay. " Any other day Tony loved parties. He was the center of attention at every one of them. But knowing Natasha, Steve, and Clint were likely keeping tabs on them, watching their every move, waiting for something to happen.... It soured his stomach and put a bad taste in his mouth. Offering his arm to the God he smiled up at him behind that fox mask. " Shall we, my King? "  
  
Taking the arm offered to him, Loki gave a polite bow of his head and smiled. " We shall. "  
  
The trip to the elevator went relatively smooth, even if they did manage to bump into Steve on the way out. " Captain. " Loki spoke politely, the relaxed features on the blonde's face suddenly going stoic when he realized who was addressing him. Neither of them paused as the polished doors opened and the two of them disappeared inside.  
  
A sense of relief dispelled the sense of suffocation that clutched at his heart, Loki's attention fluttering down to short Avenger. Tony still wasn't speaking, and it worried him. " Anthony, I mean no offense when I say this, but for one who talks as much as you do, your sudden silence is most troublesome. " There was a pause and he spoke once more. " Are you sure you're going to be alright? "  
  
Eyes were glued forward the moment the doors closed around them, and both he and the Jotunn were left in the elevator. " Take us to the Penthouse, FRIDAY. " A soft ding sounded and the carriage began to rise. The weight of eyes settled on him and his hands came together, fingers twitching and fiddling with one another. Loki's question prompted a swift inhale and a fake smile. " I'm fine, Snowflake. Just... " He wasn't fine. He was the complete opposite of fine. He loved and trusted Loki, but what if Natasha was right? " There's a lot on my mind, is all. "  
  
Oh, there was no doubt about that. Loki could practically see the man in front of him drowning in his own thoughts. It worried him to no end, more so when Tony didn't even want to _talk_ about what bothered him. The overly chatty and playful side of him was nowhere to be found, yet in its place, was a man whose eyes were filled with pain. From above a soft ding resonated from the ceiling, the elevator car coming to a stop. The doors opened and the interior lights flickered on, welcoming them back home. Stepping past the threshold with a sigh of relief, Loki stopped and turned when he noticed Tony hadn't followed him.  
  
Furrowing his brow Loki sighed and marched into the elevator. Without warning, he hoisted the Playboy up and over his shoulder, eliciting a startled yelp of surprise. " Well if you've got a lot of your mind then it is my responsibility to change that. " Loki stated with confidence, one arm resting secured around Tony's hips as he dangled over his shoulder. " You throw me a party and then _someone_ has to ruin it. " He tsk'ed softly. " That being said, " He stopped in the middle of the large living room before setting Tony down. " Why don't we have our own little party here, instead? "  
  
He had been too lost in his own thoughts to realize he was being grabbed until it was too late. A startled gasp flowed free, hands weakly grabbing at the back of Loki's suit. " _Ack! Loki!_ " Tony found himself smiling, a playful laugh bubbling free from his chest as they passed his kitchen. The further they moved from the Elevator, the clearer his mind became of the thoughts that plagued him. He was right too, their fun little party had been ruined, and the idea of spending Halloween together with just the two of them? Seemed far more appealing than some big shindig anyway.  
  
" Oh no, the big bad wolf has captured the poor little fox. Whatever shall I do. " Tony teased with a smirk, wiggling about in Loki’s grasp, mindful of his precarious position over the God's shoulder. Finally put back on his feet, Tony smoothed out his suit and snickered up at him, he wrinkled his nose playfully, the whiskers on his mask giving a slight twitch. " I think with a little mood lighting and some music, we can make this work. "  
  
Gold and green shimmered around them, decorating the room with similar decor. Ribbons of gold, red and green, not to mention various candles of all shapes and sizes that cast the room in a warm glow. Above, FRIDAY put on some soft, classical music to fit the mood.  
  
Leaning in, Loki let their noses brush together. “ With you, my darling, I’m sure we can make _anything_ work. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slowburn / smut chapter. Enjoy. 
> 
> (Sorry again for taking so long!)

Two of the most wonderful hours passed, filled with dancing, wine, and laughter. When the world started to spin on its own the two of them retired to the floor, giggles, and gasps filling the air between every kiss. Loki lay on his back with Tony straddling his waist, hands roaming over the God's chest. His own suit was already disheveled, his jacket unbuttoned, tie hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt half hanging out of his pants. They had every opportunity to remove their masks, but it provided a sense of mystery in not getting to see the entirety of another person's face. Plus he loved seeing Loki's eyes stare back at him with that predatory gleam.  
  
Casting the Jotunn a lopsided smile, the Playboy finally managed to work his shirt free, warm fingers snaking beneath the fabric to explore the hard lines of Loki's chest. A sense of power filled Tony in this position, and rather firmly he rolled his hips and ground down against his lover's groin. Leaning in he captured the Trickster's lips, swallowing the moan that tumbled free. Humming to himself, he pulled back and smiled triumphantly. " And so the sly fox outwits the clever wolf. " He states smugly with another shift of his hips. " _Mmm,_ but will he get to claim his prize? "  
  
With a swift inhale a soft sound tumbled free from pale lips, dark lashes fluttering at the sudden pressure against his groin. Unable to help himself, he grabbed at Tony's hips, rolling his own upward in response. Loki’s mind barely registered the question that was prompted to him, lip curling in a silent snarl. With a quick shift and a startled gasp by his partner, he flipped them over, effectively pinning his smaller body beneath the weight of his own. Lowering his head he stole a rough kiss to Tony's lips, a hungry growl leaving his throat. Breaking free, he nipped that lower tier and smirked. " You should know not to be cocky, my darling. It will only wind up getting you in trouble. "  
  
Nimble fingers snaked beneath the silky fabric, pushing and shoving it away, magic dispelling it completely. Loki exposed the steady rise and fall of that scarred chest, drinking in every detail with those sharp, silver eyes. " It seems the fox has fallen prey to the hungry wolf. " The Trickster spoke with a purr. Tony turned his head away and immediately he took advantage, dipping in to trail those cool lips along his jugular. Kisses were rained upon sun-kissed skin before lips parted and teeth nipped at his flesh. Below him, he felt his companion gasp and squirm, a rush of icy desire pooling itself between his thighs.  
  
Teeth found his skin, each nip and bite sending hot throbs of pleasure straight down his spine and into his groin. Warmth pooled in his belly, his steadily growing arousal laying trapped against his thigh. Curling his toes he arched his hips and moaned with Loki eagerly pressed into him. " And so he has. " Tony breathed with a shudder of delight, the cool touch of those tender lips snaking their way down his chest, kissing along his sensitive scars. When his tongue flicked along one of them, his breath escaped with a gasp. “ _Ahh,_ Loki. “  
  
Feeling the brush of fabric on his own skin was growing agitating, so with a single thought and a shimmer of seidr, he cast their clothes away. Basked in the soft light of the candles around them, it was almost an ethereal sight to behold. With one hand supporting himself Loki reached between them, a single brush given against Tony's arousal. " Anthony, “ Loki spoke softly, a single, delicate finger trailing the length of his shaft. “ Why won’t you tell me what happened between you and the Widow woman? “  
  
Tony's eyes fell closed, lips parting with a swift intake of breath. The brush of that cool digit sent sparks dancing down his spine, toes curling in anticipation- and then Loki spoke that question. It was as if a cold bucket of water had been poured on him, dousing the heat in his belly in one, quick second. Sighing loudly Tony blinked upward and stared at the ceiling. " I told you. Bullshit a-ah, as always. " He didn't want to talk about it. If he found out, there was no telling what he would do. " Why do you keep asking? "  
  
Shifting his weight on the arm that supported him, the Jotunn furrowed his brow and listened. " I ask because I am concerned, Anthony. You're acting different and quite frankly," He hesitated, his expression dissolving into one of worry. Stilling his hand, he swallowed past the sudden tightness constricting his throat. " It’s starting to scare me… " What could she have said that had the love of his life so scared of him? Was it a threat? A lie to separate them? Opening his mouth he closed it slowly and sighed through his nose. He couldn't force the words out of him but seeing his lover drowning in his own thoughts, it pained him more than any physical wound imaginable.  
  
Looking at Loki had been his biggest mistake. All he was trying to do was to keep his thoughts at bay and enjoy their night together. Not dwell on the possibility that the God of Mischief could very well one day turn on him. Seeing the worry and the pain in those pale, blue eyes, and knowing his foolishness was to blame... It coiled around his heart like a serpent and squeezed. " Loki, I- " God damn it. Forcing himself up with a sigh from his nose, Tony blinked upward and frowned. " I'm sorry... "   
  
Forcing his gaze away he stared down at a spot on the carpet by his hand. Inhaling slowly, he held it for a long moment, counting down from ten before letting it escape past his lips. " Nat said that you were dangerous. " He began, wincing a bit with a weak roll of his shoulder. " She also said that I need to stop 'pretending' that you're a nice guy, and that it's only a matter of time before you turn on me and the rest of the Avengers. "  
  
Blinking up with those big, brown eyes, his frown deepened. " The rest of the team doesn't support you and I being together, except maybe Bruce but that's beside the point. " Sniffling just the slightest he brought up a hand to rub his nose beneath the mask hugging his cheeks. " I get that they're still angry over what happened with Barton, and I get that the whole Invasion thing, in general, was pretty damn bad, all things considered. But, " Dipping his head he peered past Loki and smiled a little. " They don't know you. Everything that happened in space- " Loki immediately looked away in shame and just as quickly Tony was reaching out to cup his cheek. " It wasn’t your fault, Loki. Even if they don't want to believe it, I do. "  
  
A look of relief washed over Loki's features, the corner of his lips curling upward with the faintest hint of a smile. What everyone else thought of him didn't matter. The only opinion he cared about, was Tony's. Leaning in he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. " Thank you, Anthony. For believing in me when no one else would. " Tilting his head he stole a kiss, the contact lingering a long, blissful moment before he finally pulled away. Lifting the hand that had fallen to rest against the warmth of Tony's thigh, he brushed it against his half hard arousal and smiled. " I am sorry for spoiling the moment. Forgive me?" Wrapping those cool fingers around his shaft, he gave a few, languid strokes.   
  
Rising into that kiss he met it halfway, smiling into it. As someone who had suffered through some pretty bad shit in his life, Tony knew better than anyone that people deserve second chances. Even if they were from another world entirely. When their kiss finally broke, his expression brightened with a wrinkle of his nose. " You're welcome, _Lo-ohh-kes._ " Flicking his gaze downward, he watched as those dainty fingers wrapped about his wilting member, steadily stroking life back into it. " _Mmm,_ you're forgiven. " Plopping back down Tony brought his arms up to rest behind his head. Wiggling his hips, he closed his eyes and moaned.  
  
" So easily? " He questioned, a brow lifting in amusement. "And here I thought appeasing the clever little Fox would take much more time. " A chuckle bubbled free, teeth flashing with only a hint of that predatory gleam. Loki built up a rhythm, starting with only the slightest hint of pressure, stopping to tease at the delicate nerve at the underside of his glans now and again between strokes. Once Tony's cock stood hard and weeping in his hand, he gave each movement the slightest twist of his wrist, the crescendo of sounds that filled the air steadily rising.  
  
There was something about taking things slow and enjoying every little sensation that he missed dearly whenever they rushed into things. A quick fuck was nice and all, but it still left a part of him unsatisfied. Shifting his hips he curled his fingers into his hair and let his mouth fall open, a hot pant rushing free with every twist of Loki's hand. " _A-ahhh._ " The warmth in his belly was beginning to spread, but he knew that their fun was just beginning.   
  
Shifting back onto his knees the Trickster tilted his head and smirked, eyes alight in the warm glow of candlelight that surrounded them. One by one he peeled his fingers free, a desperate whine leaving Tony's lips as a result. " Such a needy thing. " Loki purred, palms settling along heated thighs to rub and squeeze. He parted them even wider, one palm curling beneath a knee to angle Tony's hips upward. A shimmer of magic cascaded over his other hand, the tip of his index finger extending to brush along his taint before settling against that taut star.  
  
He took his time, teasing, massaging, and prodding that tight ring of muscle. Tony's body was surprisingly relaxed, so it took no time at all to work him open enough to insert one of those slick fingers. The moan that greeted his ears sent an icy throb of pleasure down his spine and straight to his belly. It always amazed him how easily his darling little mortal could arouse him so. With a pleased hum, he curled his palm upward, that frigid digit sliding against inner walls, seeking out that tight bundle of nerves.  
  
Once that finger slid inside and immediately began to seek out his prostate, Tony bit his lip and huffed through his nose. Loki was like a professional musician, and Tony, the instrument in which he played so beautifully. Stars burst behind his eyes, hot sparks radiating through him the moment his God found what he was looking for. " Looooki. " He gasped out hotly, fingers desperately clutching at the rug below. Arching his hips he sought friction, anything to fill the empty ache inside of him. " Please, Loki, please. "  
  
" Patience, my darling little fox. " Loki cooed with a breathy chuckle. Drawing his finger back he let only the tip rest inside, tickling those inner walls with a few quick flicks of his finger. Tony whined and his smile grew, a second finger unfurling to join the first. The disappointment that had furrowed the Playboy's brow disappeared, his body relaxing beneath the Tricksters. Drawing his hand back he set a steady pace, thrusting his fingers with the distant beat of the music that played above. Scissoring those skillful fingers, he worked him open and stretched that tight ring of muscle.   
  
Sweeping those pale eyes along the body stretched out beneath him, his focus settled on Tony's weeping cock. The tip was flushed, a small pool of pre-cum glistening against his belly. Whenever Loki would curl his fingers, his entire body would jerk, shaft twitching and bobbing against the quivering muscles of his stomach.  
  
 " Look at you, positively weeping. " Lifting the leg draped over his arm, he draped it around his waist, shuffling forward a bit in the process. One by one he pulled his fingers free, taking hold of his own shaft to smear it with lubricant. With a roll of his hips, he brushed the tip of that frigid shaft against Tony's hole. " Do you want me to take you, Anthony? "  
  
A desperate cry of pleasure rushed free from his lungs, back arching off the floor. With the removal of Loki's fingers, he felt empty, his body burning alive with a desperate need for something cold. " Loki, Loki please. " He panted and mewled, fingers grabbing and pulling at the rug below. When he felt the brush of that plump tip of the Jotunn's cock and heard his question, he nodded furiously. " Yes, oh yes, please, Loki. I-I need- _ohh, ohhhhh fuuuccck._ " His head fell back, the breath in his lungs rushing free the moment Loki took him in one, quick thrust.   
  
Almost instantly, those inner muscles clamped around him, eliciting a sharp hiss. " Gods, Ah-Anthony. Always s-so tight. " Tossing his own head back the fallen Prince let out a pleasured growl past clenched teeth, his lip curling with a silent snarl. Loki didn't move at first, keeping himself still until Tony's body finally relaxed. Drawing his hips back he nearly pulled all the way free and promptly rolled his hips forward once again. Skin met skin in a lewd clap, the sound reverberating through the room along with their moans.  
  
Even when Loki was rough, Tony enjoyed every second of it. He knew that it wasn't necessarily intentional nor was he trying to hurt him, but then again, he always did have a thing for danger. Letting his eyes drift closed Tony gave in to the pleasure that danced through him, every one of those rough thrusts eliciting a sharp keen or a gasp. With a subtle shift, the angle changed, the thick tip of that frigid shaft giving a firm press up against his prostate. He shouted, words a garbled mess of nonsense as they tumbled past his lips.  
  
Thrust after thrust he rocked and ground his hips forward, finding the right angle that had those inner muscles clamping around him. The tight friction left him twitching, cool pre-cum slickening the glide. Dipping his head he found one of those sun-kissed shoulders, frigid breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. Parting his lips he bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark come morning. A possessive growl worked its way out of his chest, nails biting at Tony's hips as he mindlessly rutted against him.  
  
Ohh, fuck. This was by far one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. Maybe it was the mood lighting or the fact he was sprawled out like a feast, ready to be devoured by a hungry God. He didn't know, but whatever it was, it left him hard and aching for more. Loki was looking at him like true predator beneath that mask, a trickle of fear dancing down his spine the moment he leaned in.   
  
Turning his head submissively he let out a gasp, eyes blowing wide the moment those teeth sank into his flesh. A shockwave of pleasure and pain spiraled through him, the inferno in his belly growing until it raged out of control. Lifting a hand he clutched at those long, inky locks, hips snapping upward the moment his body came undone.  
  
Something tight cinched around the base of his cock, a sharp, startled cry rushing free as a result. His release hit a brick wall, and every muscle in him screamed. “ _No no no Looooki, don’t do this- don’t do this to meeee!_ “ Tony cried out, gasping and panting, blinking away the tears that threatened to form. A single, pearly dollop of seed bubbled forth from the tip of his shaft and oozed down the side.  
  
Loki let out a laugh against his shoulder, kissing at the blooming rosette that was starting to form. He felt Tony twitch and hiss, his body bucking roughly. Leaning back he stared down at the sight of his angry lover, a sly smile tugging itself across sharp features. Remaining silent, he scooped his hands beneath Tony’s ass and rolled them over. “ I thought the clever fox wanted to claim his prize, hmm? “  
  
Tony furrowed his brow and let out a grunt as the sudden change in their positions caused gravity to do its work. Loki’s cock filled him completely as he sank down, warm palms settling along the Jotunn’s chest as he glared down at him angrily past his mask. Not only had he been denied his orgasm, but the God was practically mocking him with his eyes because of it. “ You fiend. “ He spoke with a huff, cheeks darkening with a blush.  
  
With cool palms to guide him, he began to move, starting the rhythm out painfully slow before he worked up a pace that left him bouncing. His cock was hard and standing at attention in a matter of moments, smacking against his belly with each rock and thrust of his hips. Loki must have gotten bored with staying still, because out of nowhere he was bucking upward, jostling Tony forward with enough force he nearly collapsed atop him.  
  
“ Tell me that you’re mine. “ A shudder crept down his spine, fingers kneading at the mortals hips. When Tony fell forward, their lips almost brushed, his words a quiet whisper as he gazed into his eyes. “ Just as I am y-yours, now _ah_ -and always. “ It was a simple request, yet perhaps a difficult one to answer. He wanted to know. He had to be sure that he had not given his heart away freely, and that what he felt was mutual between the both of them.  
  
Furrowing his brow his expression softened, a soft sound leaving those pale tiers as he thrust and ground upward, filling the tight little ass that clung to him so sweetly. “ Please, _Ah_ , Anthony? “ Icy warmth filled his belly, his toes curling as he fought back the mixture of pleasure and emotions that threatened to be his undoing.   
  
The breath within his lungs hitched the moment he heard that request. He loved Loki, more than he had ever loved anyone else. Admitting it was hard, he always tried to pretend that he was somehow ‘above’ feeling such trivial emotions. It’s how he was raised, and it protected others from harm. Look at what happened to Pepper, for instance. If he hadn’t shown his love and affection for her, she would have never got caught up in Extremis and their Malibu mansion would still be standing.   
  
Loving others made them a target.  
  
But this was Loki.   
  
And there was nothing in this world or the Nine Realms combined, that could stop him from giving the God a chance. A laugh bubbled free from Tony’s lips with a gasp, the hands upon the smooth planes of Loki’s chest working their way up so he could lay against the man beneath him. Tilting his head he stole a kiss, moaning into the Trickster’s mouth with a smile. “ I’m yours. “ He spoke softly. “ _I’m yours, always yours, Loki. My Loki._ “  
  
Cool fingers snaked between their bodies, the tight ring that held Tony’s cock captive disappearing in a shimmer of green. He wrapped him up in his fingers, squeezing and stroking with the steady pace of his thrusts. Loki’s heart was filled with joy, happiness overflowing until it sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach. Icy warmth pooled low in his gut, head falling back with a sharp keen of pleasure. _“ Ah- Ah, Ahnnnthonyy~! “_  
  
Warmth painted the cool expanse of Loki’s belly, a gasp of relief tumbling free once Tony’s release swept through him. He could feel the cool rush of the Jotunn’s seed filling him, the brush of his cock against his prostate milking the Avenger of every last drop. Collapsing against Loki he felt boneless and sated. A lazy smile found itself forming across his lips, cheek resting comfortably atop the Jotunn’s shoulder. Tilting his head, he pressed a kiss to his chin and neck, humming out little things as he did so. One of them being… “ _Mmm, I love you, Lokes. More than you can imagine._ “  
  
Freeing his hands from sore hips he lifted them to drape over Tony’s back, holding him close with a content rumble. The candles around them had disappeared, the slight chill from the air conditioning becoming noticeable the moment he felt his companion shiver. Conjuring up a blanket, it draped itself over the both of them, surrounding them in its warmth.  
  
Shivering softly the God wrinkled his nose and smiled boyishly, basking in the attention that lavished his neck and shoulder. Hearing that admission, however, had his eyes snapping open, lips parting in surprise. Tony, loved him? Furrowing his brow just the slightest he turned his head, nosing the side of his cheek. “ Do you mean that? “ He questioned. “ Truly? “  
  
It was Tony’s turn to smile now, pushing himself up with one arm as the other came to pull away his mask. Tossing it to the side, Loki could see the honesty written on every inch of his face. “ With every fiber of my being. “ Reaching down he eased that wolf mask up and off as well, taking a moment to admire the face of his beloved. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he smiled.   
  
“ I love you, Loki, and nothing will ever change that. “


	3. Update on Kinktober 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the original post via tumblr, you can go here: 
> 
> http://slenbee.tumblr.com/post/166522053754

 

 

 

I’m sorry to do this but I’m **discontinuing / suspending** **Kinktober2017** on Ao3 indefinitely or until further notice.

I’ve been working for 17 days straight, spending anywhere from 6-9 **hours** from the time I wake up to the time I go to bed trying to bang out these fics for you guys. In the passing few days, my motivation and inspiration has started to decline to the point it’s effecting my physical and mental health.

I’m beyond happy that you guys love my content and the support you’ve shown has been amazing so far, so thank you everyone for sticking with me. But I’ve gotten to the point where my brain feels like someone trying to get blood out of a turnip when it comes to ideas. Going off a single word gives me little to **nothing** to go off of, and figuring out _what_ to do has been the hardest part for me.

You can only write sex or a hand job so many times in so many ways before it becomes dull and lifeless. Plus when I reach a day that has a kink I’ve already written (ie these past like 3 days), I spend _hours_ trying to figure out what to do that will make it ‘different’ and by the time I figure something out it’s already 7pm and I have maybe two paragraphs written.

**THAT BEING SAID**

I am still willing to take **Fluff/Angst prompts** from the[ **huge list**](http://slenbee.tumblr.com/tagged/memes) I have on my tumblr. They will range anywhere from 500-1k+  words. If you want to send me some, my inbox is open and I’ll try to get to it when/if I can. Oh, and if you want to send one not on any of the lists, feel free to do that as well! I just need control over the stuff I’m doing without feeling rushed, y’know? I also haven’t really taken a day or two to have ‘me’ time to do anything OTHER that writing and I’m really sorry if I’ve disappointed anyone, but I need to take a break. :(

<3 you all, and thank you for all of the support. - _**Slenbee**_

_**PS:**_ If I _really_ enjoy writing a prompt, it may just go up here, on Ao3. :) **** ****

**Author's Note:**

> This fic probably falls... Idk, somewhere before CA:CW? But after IM3 when Tony gets his reactor removed? something like that. It's been a few years since the Chitauri invasion and what not.
> 
> Also as I tagged, I probably did 'Masks' wrong in this sense as a 'kink' but I thought it was still pretty sexy so. ;v yeah.


End file.
